Forever
by SophieAria
Summary: Sportacus and Stephanie have been dating for a month ish! what happens when Stephanies uncle finds out? WARNING! FLUFF!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Absolutely none of this belongs to me apart from the plot! so please don't sue :)

anywho please review i need to know what you think!

It was beautiful day in Lazy Town the birds were singing and a gentle breeze washed over the grass gently moving it. But for the lovers Stephanie and Sportacus it may aswell have been raining.

Stephanie was sat on her bed with her pink duvet wrapped around her shoulders trying to wipe away her unwanted tears, taking a deep breath Stephanie shivered. Her long pink hair had gotten wet and the ends had curled

"No I'm 18 now I have to stop this crying nonsense" she sighed

"I wish" She stopped herself

"Oh I dunno what I wish" she said as a fresh batch of tears overcame her this time she let them fall.

Sportacus sighed heavily. He was sat on the landing platform staring into Stephanie's bedroom via telescope.

"I don't understand Stephanie" he whispered to himself

he could see her crying and it broke his heart, he just wanted to see her again but this was the closest he could get to her without her uncle finding out. Going back inside his airship Sportacus started to pace "Paper" he shouted.

A table appeared as if from nowhere with a paper and pen ready for him

"Thank you" he said offering a sad smile

"Lets start at the beginning" and he began.

It was the 21st of august Stephanie was to leave for Fun town the next day and I was to accompany her. We would take my airship and be there in no time at all, Stephanie could attend her college trial day and we'd be back before we knew it.

So I thought I would check on Stephanie to see if she had finished packing. Flipping off the landing platform I called for my skychaser6000 landing neatly I pedaled like mad towards the mayors house. Stopping outside Stephanie's room I peeked through her curtains and smiled she was dancing, in fact she was dancing to what sounded like 'I can't stand it' by Cascada and so she was, I smiled and flipped off my skychaser6000 running to her door I went to knock but the door was already open, I walked in nonchalant well trying to be. I walked in to the front room and walked straight back out again. I blinked and shook my head, I checked once again to see if I had miss seen but no they were Bessie Busybody and the Mayor were doing stuff on the sofa quickly I walked up to Stephanie's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Sportacus!" Stephanie grinned opening the door, her hair was curled slightly at the bottom due to the amount of heat in her room

"Gosh Stephanie! It's hot in here! Do you mind if I open a window?" I asked moving towards the window ignoring the fact that Stephanie was only wearing a skin tight light pink top and trackie bottoms which she still managed to make look good

'look good?' I asked myself I blushed really red which I put down to the heat Stephanie turned off the CD player and stood beside me opening the other window.

"Sure" She said with her gorgeous smile

"You know Stephanie you are gorgeous" I said before a hand flew over my mouth and my eyes widened in shock

However Stephanie seemed to take it well

"Thanks Sportacus! So are you!"

The one thing I admire about Stephanie above all else is the way she can keep a situation under control by remaining cool. I can't do that.

"Uhhh…" I stammered and fell

"Are you ok? Hey, what bit of me do you like most?" She asked me

She was teasing me and she knew it, OK two can play at that game I thought

"All of you, from your deep brown eyes to your brilliant smile, from your skinny arse figure to your very gorgeously toned legs" I smirked there was no way Stephanie could keep her cool through this one, to my surprise she did.

"Aww thanks Sportacus, you know what I like about you?" She moved closer to me slowly and seductively the tone in her voice saying 'just take me now'

"From your baby blue Icelandic eyes to your flawless face, from your bulging biceps down to your abdominal muscles"

Soon Stephanie was almost on top of me

I did the only thing left to do, yeah that's right I kissed her and I'll tell you now it was the best first kiss ever, and it was the most amazing thing I've ever done.

Moving backwards I started to wonder whether we doing the right thing, to hell with it I thought and deepened the kiss placing my hands on her waist pulling her closer, her arms wrapped around my neck and I smiled to myself.

Finally we both moved for air and Stephanie said 11 words to me

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that" She grinned

And I smiled back

There was a knock on the door just as Stephanie was about to claim my lips again, quickly I did a double back flip out the open window and landed softly on my skychaser, I waved to Stephanie as she straightened herself up.

I was waiting outside hovering gently from the other side of her window out of view of the room

"Uncle" Stephanie grinned "I was just… uh dancing"

"oh that's nice dear, have you seen the oh never mind" Milford left the room and Stephanie shook her head laughing

"Sportacus?" she whispered

"I'm here" I said moving to her window ledge, she grinned and my heart skipped a beat

"Um what just happened?" she asked

"Well first of all we did this" I grinned and kissed her again a moment later Stephanie giggled

"What?" I asked smiling

"Uncle Milford just came in wearing nothing but his trousers to ask for nothing" she replied laughing properly

"Oh yeah I got so caught up in you I forgot to tell you about Bessie and Milford" I blushed

"Oh I knew they were doing it but… downstairs? EW!" Stephanie wrinkled her nose and I couldn't help but say

"You're so cute when you do that"

"I can do it again for you" she replied wrinkling her nose

Leaning in I kissed her gently before pulling away and saying

"Do you think they wanted condoms?"

So what did you guys think? as a first Lazy Town fanfic and my second overall fanfic i hope it wasn't to bad for you! please review let me know what to change please!


	2. whatever You Want

The next day was officially mine and Stephanie's first date I picked her up around 11 AM and we went straight up to my airship of course I helped with her luggage. Pressing a button on the wall I poured Stephanie a drink of water before pressing another button which made a sofa appear from no where.

"You're gonna have to teach me what all these buttons do" she said

"Pick one" I said smiling

"How about this one?" she said pressing it

a cushion dropped down and landed neatly on the sofa

Stephanie sat down and I put the airship in autopilot set for Fun town

"I was thinking" I said sitting down next to her, "Maybe after your trial day we could get dinner?" I gushed

"Don't think your only seeing me at dinner" she replied

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You are coming in with me right?" She said a small smirk creeping across her face

"Of course" I replied smiling at her as I leaned in to kiss her she stopped me

"I'd love to have dinner with you Sportacus" removing her hand from my lips she let me kiss her, minutes later we were laying in each others arms still on the sofa (Fully clothed may I add) I kissed her neck and whispered

"How are we gonna tell everybody"

"I hadn't thought of that" She replied wriggling a bit, I loosened my grip on her and replied

"Not everyone is going to accept us, but I'm willing to risk that for" I trailed off leaving Stephanie unsatisfied she wanted me to say it I'd never said anything like that to girl especially an 18 year old girl I'd known all my life

"for?" she questioned me, I had to say it otherwise she'd move and I'd regret it forever

"For" I took a deep breath "The girl I love"

She grinned and pulled my arms around her tighter

"I love you too Sportacus" she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

About an hour later we had arrived in fun Town, not wanting to wake Stephanie I whispered "Autopilot off" A loud beep came from my machine and Stephanie awoke with a start

"Wha…?" She questioned

"We're here now" I smiled and kissed her quickly, Stephanie stood up and went to the wall

"So which on of these is the mirror?"

I grinned that was so typical, noticing a pink button on the wall Stephanie pushed it and a whole new section of my airship showed it self to her, I smiled she was gonna love this,

Inside was a pink room with a pink double bed in the corner a pink wardrobe and a mirror the size of a wall

"I knew you were coming so I had the builders install this room for you last week" I grinned as Stephanie ran to me

"Thank you Sportacus I love it" She grinned and jumped on me I twirled her round and kissed her I placed her on the floor and she moved towards the mirror. "You know I'm gonna have to live here now" she smiled

"Fine by me"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow and moved towards me seductively

"Did you just offer me to live with you?" She asked a smile playing on her lips

"Only if you do one thing for me" I said smirking

"Whatever you want" she sighed as she wrapped her arms around my neck

leaning down she kissed me hard and ran her hand down my chest feeling my muscles as she went "I want you now" she whispered huskily her voice sounding like she hadn't used it in days

"What about your trial day?" I asked in-between kisses

"Damn forgot about that" she said stopping I placed my hands on her hips thumbs softly rubbing against her skin "We can pick up where we left off tonight right?" She asked smirking

"Whatever you want" I smiled before moving away and calling for the platform to move downwards.


	3. Even Better

Hopefully this chapter will make you guys review! lol! it's fun to read what you think:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pretty soon we had arrived at the college and Stephanie was beginning to have second thoughts

"I don't want to move away from Lazy Town" She said frowning

"Why not? This place has a great standard of education you know you'd be missing out if you went to a different college" I said lacing her fingers with mine

A tall man in a sharp black suit with a pink tie came over and smiled at us

"You must be Stephanie" He held a hand out and Stephanie shook it "And you are?" he asked me

"I'm Sportacus" I said "I'm" I stopped I didn't know what to say "I'm Stephanie's friend, moral support" I grinned before squeezing Stephanie's hand.

"Right, Well I'm Mr Logan, if you'd like to follow me I'll personally give you guys a tour" he smiled and started walking.

Stephanie and I trailed behind and Stephanie removed her fingers from mine

"What was that all about?" She hissed looking around and pretending to be interested in the paintings on the wall

"What?" I asked hurt

"Moral support?" she questioned me again

"I didn't know what to say" I said sheepishly

"how about best friend or even better girlfriend" she sighed looking away from me and straight at Mr Logan nodding at him

"Is that what you want me to say?" I asked

"Well I did but i…" I cut her off

"Mr Logan" I said "Before when I said I as Stephanie's friend well I lied"

and this is the bit where I become better than a slightly above average hero I become a boyfriend

"I'm Stephanie's boyfriend, well I'm her other half" I grinned and Stephanie grabbed my hand smiling

"Oh right" Mr Logan said dumbfounded at why we had to tell him that "Let's get on with the tour then" he said before starting us down another corridor

At around 1PM we stopped for lunch, the grounds of the school we're pretty big and Stephanie and I managed to find a bench tucked away in one of the glorious gardens, taking two apples out of my bag I threw one to Stephanie, she caught it easily and kissed me gently, just then a boy of around Stephanie's age wandered up to us

"Hey, there's no kissing in Fun Town college" He said shaking his head at us

"Well then that's no fun" Stephanie said smirking before claiming my lips again

"That's it, I'm going to get the headmaster" he cried

"Oh well while you're there you might want to tell him about this too" Stephanie said

She stood up and sat back down on my lap and pulled me into a proper kiss, she deepened it and only pulled away when the boy had run off screaming for the head teacher.

"Come on babe lets get out of here" she sighed placing her bag over her head

"Stephanie what has gotten into you?" I asked honestly concerned she was becoming such a rebel

"Nothings wrong with me Sportacus now are you going to take me back or am i going to have to make you?"

Well I couldn't say no to that now could I?

xxxxxx

Soon we were hovering above Lazy Town and Stephanie and I were lying in my bed

"I think we should tell my uncle about us" she said frowning

"Are you sure that's such a good idea you know he may disapprove" I said pulling her towards me possessively

"He's going to find out one way or another" she said

"Ok" I nodded "Let's get it over and done with" I smiled and kissed her neck

After having a shower together, getting dressed together and eating sports candy together we were ready to go

Far too soon we were stood in the mayors front room fingers laced

"Uncle Sportacus and I" she began

"If you're going to tell me you didn't like the college, I already knew because I got a phone call from the headmaster just a minute ago saying that you had already broken a serious rule and they didn't want you there anyway" the Mayor turned to face us and noticed our hands

"No, actually Sportacus and I and dating" she stammered worried her uncle would go off on one, she was right to be worried because he did

"STEPHANIE, do you mean to tell me you're going out with this, this" he stopped to breathe and calm himself down mentally I could hear him counting to ten

"Sportacus, I believe you should leave Lazy town and promise to stay away from Stephanie, as for you Stephanie I think you should leave"

Somewhere deep down in his lair Robbie Rotten awoke with a start,

"What now!" he cried listening intently a smile crept on his face "That pink cheerleader and Sportakook are never allowed to see each other again, oh well this has just made my day" he grinned and pulled down his periscope to get a better look

"Mayor" I cried unable to believe he would tear us apart like this

"Sportacus just leave, say your goodbye's now because you're never going to see each other again" he replied

I sighed, maybe I can change his mind I thought, turning to Stephanie I looked deep in her eyes and said

"I've seen you grow up from 8 to eighteen and you have been such an inspiration to me, even though I won't be here I promise to always be your hero, in the short time we've been together I've realized that what I feel for you is completely different to anything I've ever felt before, I don't know what it is but it's amazing, I wish I could have you every single day but now we're not allowed to see each other I don't know what I'm going to do, perhaps I will wallow in self pity, maybe, Stephanie there is nothing I wouldn't do for you because I love you" tears we're streaming down her face now and she collapsed into my chest

"I love you too Sportacus, there is always a way" she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I believe you should be leaving about now" the Mayor chimed in

"Right" I said "Thank you for having me Mayor, and Stephanie I'll see you on the other side" I smiled and she pulled me down for one final kiss

The Mayor crept up the stairs and took the phone off the receiver

"I do believe Stephanie will be better off living with you, she has run into a bit of trouble here and she deserves better" saying the last few words loud enough for me to hear I cleared off back into my ship leaving a distraught Stephanie watching from a far.

Guys, please review cos other wise i don't know if you like it or not! and then i dont know how long to make it! please review (i'm desperate!)


	4. Planning

It was in that moment I realized that Stephanie was still a little girl inside, she was still the girl I would rescue from Robbie Rotten's latest scheme or the little girl I would watch play football incase she got hurt, I realized that even though I loved Stephanie to the core people would never accept us and as long as Stephanie loved me I knew it couldn't go on, so I returned to the mayors house that evening to tell Stephanie my news.

I knocked on the door three times before the Mayor answered

"I would like to speak to Stephanie please" I said

"Quickly" he replied and opened the door

marching through the threshold I walked straight upstairs and into the room I knew all too well as Stephanie's

"Stephie?" I asked

"Sportacus?"

"Yes, it's me" I replied lifting the duvet covers off her head

"I…" she stammered "This is all my fault"

"No it's not, the Mayor would have found out anyway, wasn't it better he found out from you?" I asked

She shrugged and wiped her eyes on her duvet

"Stephanie" I said pulling myself together "I can't be with you anymore, it's better for everyone, then I can stay in Lazy Town and so are you, it can't happen Stephanie, I will always be your friend though" I sighed I wish I didn't have to do that I thought

Stephanie sat staring at me moving her mouth like a goldfish

"I'm sorry" I said moving form her bed and out into the corridor, the Mayor was sat downstairs listening to the conversation

"Sportacus, I would like to speak to you for a minute" he said

"Sure mayor" I said

"You may both stay in Lazy Town although you must both promise to stay away from each other" that was good enough for me so I accepted and left their house.

Sitting in my airship I was thinking about what I had said, I had only said it to stay in Lazy Town, there was no way I could stop loving Stephanie, just then someone knocked on my platform area, moving from my bed I opened the platform and asked

"Who's there?"

Nothing

"Anyone?" I asked again

"I'm not in the mood for this today" I said folding my arms and that's when I pulled my telescope out and searched for Stephanie, who was wrapped up in her duvet crying mascara running down her cheeks, she was staring out of her window into absolute nothing.

Sportacus stopped writing and looked outside it was getting dark pulling himself up he smiled at the mess on the bed only earlier that day had they been together in his bed he hadn't even made it properly. He got in the shower and thought about the days events so far he had managed to ruin a relationship and devise a plan no exercise he thought, well his emotional exercise made up for it he excused. 10 minutes later Sportacus was wrapped in his duvet thinking about how he was going to get to Robbie's lair.


End file.
